Dreams
by the upward glance
Summary: Fisheye reflects on the life he knew before, and the person who now holds his affection. Yaoi See inside for A/N Rated T for a little limeish situation at the end. My first Sailor Moon fic!


**A/N: Warm greetings, dear readers. This is my first _Sailor Moon_ fic! ^^ The pairing is rather unorthodox...and not even remotely canon. I just have a ridiculous obsession with Helios, and a ridiculous distaste for Chibi-Usa. Sorry if that offends anyone...hehehe ANYVAYYYZZZ I prefer shonen-ai/yaoi pairings to anything else so I thought I'd give this one a try. In the original Japanese anime, Fisheye was male. Just in case anybody thought I was genderswitching or something. Fisheye's thoughts are in italics. I guess that's it! Read my darlings! :)**

Fisheye was reclining horizontally beside one of Elysion's many pristine lakes. He wore nothing but an oversized white dress shirt as he twirled his right hand absentmindedly in the cool water. There was so much simple pleasure to guzzle: the soft grass beneath his virgin skin, the warm sunshine that penetrated his closed eyelids as if mocking his attempt to evade it, the gentle breeze that caressed his sea foam hued hair against his perfectly sculpted cheek. Despite the natural beauty that surrounded him, Fisheye could not quit the thoughts that swam about endlessly in his head, mirroring the manner with which his hand maneuvered the lake. 

Ever since Helios had allowed him to live in this wonderful world, Fisheye couldn't stop thinking of his last experiences on Earth. His former life had been torn asunder with such rapidity. In a few hours, he discovered not only that his existence had been a sham, but that he was disposable and worthless. Never before had he considered humans and their dreams to be of any consequence beyond satisfying Zirconia's desire for Pegasus. No matter what magical qualities he and his companions Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye possessed, they were not theirs innately, rather capricious gifts from Nehellania. How could that compare to the glorious dreams the people of Earth created and strove to achieve from their own volition? Suddenly, Fisheye had felt horribly incomplete. Usagi and Mamoru's shared dream and love had slapped him viciously across the face. 

_Love...and loving someone for the beautiful dreams he possessed...I never thought of that before. I never had any cause, I suppose. All we knew of was our mission, and the vague need to obtain Pegasus at any cost. Of course Zirconia would deny us dream mirror even if we were to succeed. One cannot control a dreamer...we could never have won. Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi all had dreams of their own, and were devoted to protecting those who did, too. Evil and cruel selfishness doesn't stand a chance against such pure goodness..._

He had realized this, and never hesitated in giving up their life force to save Sailor Moon; she was their only hope. But more than that, she deserved to go on. The feeling Fisheye felt when Mr. Magic Piro had shattered Usagi's dream mirror could never be properly concretized into words. _She shared her dreams with me...so freely, so eagerly. Even though she thought I was her rival for Mamoru's affection. I acted so childishly...and she still trusted. And that awful clown destroyed them! He called them 'garbage,' that he was 'taking care of the garbage'! How could he...how could _I_ have ever thought that way..._Helios had saved them, had rewarded their beneficence. Not only had he given them the dream mirrors they so desperately desired, but he had permitted them to inhabit his home. 

Fisheye thought really hard about what his own dreams might be. What came before his mind's eye was Usagi and Mamoru. They loved each other, purely, completely. Mamoru had rejected him because he had no dreams to offer him, nothing for Mamoru to admire or desire, nothing with which to earn his precious affection. _I was so foolish...I wanted him to kiss me, to be with me for no other reason than the fact that I had never experienced such things before. I even bargained with him! A acted like a whore, asking him to betray Usagi and be my boyfriend until my time ran out, in return for what? Protection? I had no idea what those kisses, what that relationship meant. I had no concept of all the beauty behind them...And...in the end...that's what I want. True love. I want to be loved, forever and always, for _me. _My personality, my virtues, my dreams. That's what we're made of. Now I can hope and ask for love, because I'm complete. _Fish had opened his eyes and encountered a savagely blue sky. Not a cloud to be had. He began to cry, for the first time. He was alone. Sure, Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye were his friends. But, they would never regard him in the manner he wanted with his entire being. They would never love him. They always thought we was strange. They only had eyes for beautiful women, _Not for someone like me..._

There was one person of whom he couldn't stop thinking: Helios. He was his savior; he admired him above all others. He was the kindest, gentlest, and most gorgeous man he ever met. Although he was charged with guarding the Golden Crystal and protecting Elysion, Helios found time to talk with Fisheye. He appreciated Helios' consideration and friendship. But...when he looked into those rich garnet eyes, and gazed upon those pale, supple lips...he wanted more. He wanted the feeling of Helios holding him in his arms, the proximity, the warmth of another being who cared for him. He wanted to rest his weary head against Helios' firm, reassuring chest, the sensation of total safety and comfort. He wanted their lips to meet, the unlocking of unknown passion and desire. He wanted Helios inside him, the consummate expression of love. 

This is where they met to spend their precious time together, by this lake. Helios knew how much Fisheye loved water. As Fisheye waited for Helios to arrive, his thoughts went back to their last meeting two weeks ago. Sitting side by side, they had spoken of dreams...

"_Fi?"_

"_Yes, Helios?" Their eyes met, and Fisheye felt a sense of warmth envelop his body. _

"_I wonder, what fills your dreams?"_

"_My dreams?"_

"_Mhmm. You wanted to dream so much...I just...I was curious what it was you dreamt of..."_

"_Oh, I understand." Fisheye looked off to the side, blushing slightly,"Well...I guess my dream would be to fall in love..."_

"_Really?" Helios' voice was hushed. _

"_You probably think it's silly..." he flushed even more._

"_No! That's not what I meant..." it was Helios' turn to blush. "You have a very gentle heart, Fi. I think it's a wonderful dream." Helios placed his hand over Fisheye's in what the latter took as reassurance._

"_T-Thank you, Helios. I'm glad you think so." Fisheye brought his gaze up Helios once more. "What is your dream Helios?"_

_Helios looked heavenward, as if contemplating something immense and glorious, "My dream...my dream is for people to have wonderful dreams, that they never surrender them, work joyously to make them real, and for myself to protect these invaluable treasures."_

_Fisheye's mouth had parted in wonder, "Oh Helios! That's...that's so beautiful...much more than mine..."_

_Helios gently grasped Fisheye's hands between his own, "Don't say that, sweet one. No dream is more beautiful than another, just different. People dream of what is important to them. How could what I hold to be of importance be weighed against that which you hold to be of importance?"_

_Fisheye smile faintly, "It couldn't."_

_Helios smiled as well, "Right."_

_Fisheye started to feel as though something buoyant and delicious were bubbling within him, like fine champagne. Boldly, he allowed himself to rest his head on Helios' shoulder. He almost expected the white haired boy to shrug him off, but instead he stroked his long hair affectionately. "Helios, you think so often of others and their dreams and happiness. I think that's special. But...um...what about your own happiness? What makes you happy Helios?"_

_Helios didn't say anything. He just held Fisheye a little tighter._

Fisheye hoped that Helios loved him...but those gestures could easily have been of friendship. _Could...could he love me? Am I worthy of something so wonderful? Am I capable of being loved? _Tears began to form once more. Just then, he saw a glittering of exquisite vermillion. He quickly used his long sleeve to rub the evidence of tears from his face and stood up. He found himself smiling uncontrollably. _It's him._ And there he was. Fisheye's smile faded, for Helios looked so grave. He walked to greet Fisheye.

"Helios is something—" he was cut off by a kiss of incalculable tenderness placed on his lips. His eyes, wide with disbelief and delight, slowly closed, consumed by pleasure. 

Helios' pale hands cupped Fisheye's face passionately, and Fisheye wrapped his arms about his lover desperately. With the tension of his muscles, the rigidity of his bones, the angle of his fingertips pressed into Helios' shoulder blades, the whirling of his tongue, and the hardening of his length, Fisheye wordlessly communicated his abject need. Only a greater need—the biological need for oxygen—could separate them. 

"Helios..." Fisheye's voice was a meager exhale of breathe.

"What is it, my dearest?" love was written in the raised corners of his mouth, in the heaviness of his lowered eyelids.

"You are my dream." 

Helios let an unearthly moan evacuate his mouth and ferociously kissed Fisheye once more. He broke it, removed Fisheye's meager clothing, and stepped back, admiring his Fi. Fish's eyes fluttered open and his hands fell to his sides, palms upward, accepting anything. Helios hurriedly stripped himself of his robes and flew to Fisheye, wrapping him in an embrace wrought with desire—skin to skin, mouth to mouth, heart to heart. Helios looked down into Fi's clouded eyes,

"Helios...please..."

Helios lay Fisheye gently upon the grass and kneeled above him. The porcelain face, the soft hands on his hips, the way Fi's hair was fanned about him...Helios was struck by Fisheye's unabashed innocence.

"Are you sure?"

"Please, my Helios..."

Helios leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Fisheye's immaculate clavicle, "Anything for you."

**Awwwwwww! Well there you have it. **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
